Controlled
by TheMarauderBandit
Summary: Young half-bloods Abby and her best friend Thalia Bennett find themselves in trouble when Apollo is controlled by titan lord Kronos and Artemis is taken. Rated T for mild language


_Hey hey! I just recently started re-reading the Percy Jackson series again and I had a dream featuring all of my friends. So I wrote it down as a story to share with you guys! I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recoginize_

_~Bandit_

* * *

><p>Controlled<p>

Chapter 1

I looked through the dense woods, looking for any sign of anyone. A pinprick of light, a rustle of leaves. I felt a shiver go down my back and I heard horse whispering of the person I wanted to find the most. 'You're the reason I'm like this. I trusted you, young half-blood. You betrayed me.' Her whispering was faint in the back of my mind, and I felt darkness shift through the air next to me, it wasn't Artemis. I knew that of course. I was the one that had protected Apollo's stone, and was the one who gave it back, unknowingly giving the goddess' life to the sun god.

I recalled the events as I moved through the dark woods, my bow at the ready. I was close to Artemis, being the huntress that had replaced Thalia Grace after she started dating Nico di Angelo. Apollo, the sun god, had been missing for almost a year. No sign of him, the sun didn't rise, and darkness took over. It was misery. One night during the hunt, Artemis addressed my best friend, Thalia _Bennett_, not Grace, and I. She gave us a stone and asked us to guard it with our lives. She said it was Apollo's stone. Thalia agreed that I should take it with me, considering she faced more monsters then me and figured it was safer I kept it. I stayed awake all night watching over it.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lady Artemis did not wake. The entire hunt tried to enter the tent, but as we neared the entrance, we were pushed back by an invisible force. We paced the whole day thinking. Thalia and I talked alone, not wanting anyone to hear what we were talking about, wondering if it had anything to do with the stone. Thalia told us all to hunt like regular, and we did. Thalia and I usually hunted together, considering I was like the "left hand man" of Artemis and she was the right, and while we were out hunting, we came upon the missing god. I instantly felt an ancient dark presence, but thought nothing of it, because we'd just come upon a god. Thalia frowned and whispered as we watched the god pass through the forest.<p>

"Look at his eyes, Abby, they're not his usual eyes," Thalia nudged me and knit her eyebrows, holding up her bow. Being hunters, we'd encountered Apollo many of times. I liked him. He was probably the coolest god, no offense dad, and had silvery-yellow eyes when he was in human form, like Artemis. But now they looked sort of maroon.

Apollo suddenly turned to use, and the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. I put my hand into my pocket of my blue jeans, where I was hiding the stone, having the sudden urge to make sure it was still there.

"Abby, Thalia, sweethearts, hoe nice of a surprise!" he held out his hands in a welcoming gesture and strutted towards us.

"Where were you?" Thalia said icily. She didn't blush or giggle like she always did when Apollo was around (I must admit we are not the strongest when it comes to the "no boys rule"). Her face was as hard as stone and her dark, stormy eyes were glaring into Apollo's.

Apollo stopped in his tracks, "Thalia, dear, even I don't know that answer," he put on a confused look, as though considering something. Then a shadow passed over his face, his eye twitched, he turned his head to the side, as if listening for something very quiet, and peered at us both. Thalia still glowered at him. It was then that he noticed my hand in my pocket.

"Is my sister around?" His voice sounded unnatural and colder then Thalia's had been. I was getting suspicious.

"No," I answered slowly. Thalia gave me a look that clearly said, 'we shouldn't trust him, don't tell him any more information.'

"Hand me the stone!" Apollo growled, his eyes getting darker and less friendly-like. He stuck his hand out at me and I felt the air suck out of me. My breath was taken away from me and I felt like I was choking, but I wasn't.

"How'd you know about the stone?" Thalia demanded, raising her bow, aiming it at the god. I heard rustling in the leaves around us, and I stepped back, not knowing if it was our own hunters, or something dangerous.

Apollo ignored her and continued to glare at me. "Give me the stone, now, Abby."

"No," I resisted him, feeling sick to my stomach. His eyes burst into flames and he shouted at me. I felt my legs weaken and I fell forward as an invisible force tripped me, making wring on the floor in pain.

"Abby!" Thalia shouted. She shot arrows at the god, but they just bounced off, because, well, he was a _god_. She backed away as hellhounds emerged from the dark bushes surrounding us. "No," she whispered desperately. She shot at them, but they were so large, one wouldn't kill them. I wrung on the ground, pain filling my mind. In my struggle on the forest floor, the stone fell from my pocket. Thalia spotted it and lunged forward to grab it before Apollo did, but the hellhounds lined up, preventing her to get near me or the stone.

I reached for it, barely being able to move my arm. I got it in my hand, but Apollo grabbed it from my weak grasp and winked at me. He cackled, a laugh so different from his usual smooth, wonderful chuckle. A bright light filled both Thalia and I's eyes, and next thing we knew, the young auburn-haired goddess known as Artemis was in front of us, trying to wrestle the stone out of her twin's hands.

"Apollo, what has gotten into you?" Artemis breathed, she kicked her brother in the shin, but nothing happened.

Then, in a flash of fire, they were both gone engulfed in the bright yellow fire that had started around them, the hellhounds disappearing too. Thalia stared at the spot where she'd gone. She muttered a curse in ancient Greece and looked at the moon hopefully, as if expecting Artemis to fall from the stars back down to us. I sat up, the burning sensation gone from my blood. I got up nimbly, and instantly felt like I was going to be sick. I took a piece of ambrosia from the silvery pouch around my neck, ate the watermelon-tasting square, and looked around. Thalia sighed, thinking, and then rounded on me.

"This is all _your_ fault!" She demanded. I was taken aback by the harsh edge in her voice and her sudden thoughts. "If you'd been protecting the stone correctly, this would've never happened!" Dark clouds rolled over the sky as she accused me.

"It is not my fault!" I had the urge to fight back. We could only stay peaceful and best friends for so long. Lightning flashed from the clouds in the sky as I argued with her. "If it's anyone's fault, it's Artemis', for giving us that stupid stone and trying to save us when we didn't need to be saved!"

"Stop accusing Lady Artemis! How dare you! I thought you were loyal!" Thalia snapped at me. Thunder rolled. She took out her sword and jabbed at me.

"Thalia!" I snarled. I grabbed the hilt of her sword and stopped her, taking her sword from her. "We both need to calm down. This took us both by surprise," I said gently, trying not to offend my moody friend.

"You're right," she whispered faintly. She fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes. Rain poured down from the clouds as she sobbed. I bent next to her, my eyes soaking in the only time I would ever see the brave Thalia like this.

I rubbed her back and tried my best to comfort her, but I was an awkward child and didn't really know what to do to make her feel better about this situation.

"What was it take was making Apollo act like that?" I muttered, knowing how smart Thalia was, and figured she'd know the answer.

"I don't know," she said between sobs, "some sort of evil being. Whatever it was, though, took our half-sister."

Many thoughts raced through my head. I thought of the struggle Percy Jackson has to go through, turning fifteen this spring. No, it couldn't be. "Thalia, I think it was Kronos. I think Kronos is controlling Apollo."

She gasped, weighing the options. The rain lightened. "Abby, I think you're right!" She stood up suddenly. We _have_ to save Artemis. _Now_! Help me gather the hunters! We have a long quest to go through!"

I woke the next morning and received death glares from all the hunters. Thalia and I had gathered them and told them the story. 99.9% if them thought it was my fault Artemis was captured. I went outside and stretched, looking around at our camp, and noticing the sun was up, but Artemis' tent still had darkness surrounding it, as though the sun didn't affect it at all. I noticed Thalia sat around the fire with Lacey, Kara, and Victoria. I sat next to Thalia and Kara, but Kara scooted away, still scowling at me.

"Thalia," I whispered, noticing her looking into the fire, her stormy, blue eyes mixed with anger and desperation. "I'm sorry."

"Just stop it Abby," she growled, poking at the fire with a stick she'd probably found on the ground. "I don't' blame you. Stop being such a kiss-ass. Just stop. I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," she threw the stick down, and I noticed for the first time the dark circled under her eyes. She got up suddenly and turned on her heels and stormed off, her long, wavy dark brown hair flying out behind her. The three hunters stared at me as sobs could be heard from the forest where Thalia'd stormed off. Great, now the entire hunt was mad at me. I sighed, rolled my eyes at Thalia's behavior and stood up, deciding I should go back to my tent.

I stepped inside and spotted Erebus, the grey wolf who has become quite attached to me, named after the god of darkness and shadow. I sat down in my tent and snuggled against Erebus, who was sleeping soundly. I rested my head against his large belly, and sharpened the knife Annabeth had given me against a stone I found a while back.

I could hear the crickets and bird chirps fade away as the time went by. I didn't think of the 'quest' we had to do. After a while Erebus woke up and started to lick my hand just to annoy me. That was his game, 'annoy Abby until she kicks you out of the tent and lets you back in the next day'. Thalia stepped in, looking irritated, her eyes red and puffy.

"Come on, we're all packing up. We have to move," she stepped out, quick as lightning, without saying another word. So she was still mad. I ushered Erebus out and packed up my tent in a flash, my bow around my shoulder, my knife hidden inside my silver hunting boots.

I made it outside and saw everyone standing around; everything already packed, and realized they were all waiting for me. I blushed hard and met Thalia's stern gaze.

"Alright girls," she said coldly, still glowering at me, "head forward."

We all walked forward, in a pack, no one talking. I would usually walk up with Thalia, considering we were of the same rank, but each time I tried to move forward, she moved away, so I stayed in the back, thinking about what was happening.

We were heading through the forest, when, with a flash of lightning, the sun disappeared and the whole entire hunt disappeared and I was left alone in a place I didn't know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It would make me super happy if you reviewed since I worked really hard on this story! I know things are kind of sudden, but I really hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading, it's not over yet!**


End file.
